Día 7: Sala de Urgencias
by Vistoria
Summary: /AU/ Contra todo pronóstico, aquella noche no estaba siendo para nada aburrida. /Este fic participa en el Mes NejiTenten
Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

La idea y escritura de esta historia es de mi propiedad. Prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.

* * *

Esta historia participa en la actividad del **mes NejiTenten** , organizado por **"La Secta"** del foro **El NejiTenten no ha de morir**.

Temas a elegir: _Cumpleaños o relación Médico/Paciente._

* * *

 _A mis queridas pobres almas en desgracia..._

* * *

 **.**

 **Día 7:**

 _ **.:** Sala de Urgencia_ **:.**

 **.**

* * *

Contra todo pronóstico y pese a secretamente haberlo deseado en los último días, aquella tranquila noche se le estaba haciendo insoportablemente tediosa y monótona. Necesitaba adrenalina o al menos algo con lo que matar el tiempo.

Los escasos pacientes que habían llegado a la sala de urgencia ya habían sido atendidos, nada demasiado grave o complejo como para entretenerse o desesperarse; un hombre con jaqueca, el borracho de siempre y un niño con vómitos acompañado de su histérica madre. Nada, absolutamente nada interesante como lo habían sido los días anteriores en que el turno nocturno de emergencia llegaba a abarrotarse de personas necesitadas de atención médica. Era una noche tranquila, la que muchos, incluido él, ansiaban.

No podía quejarse. Era ya su cuarto año de residencia y especialización: traumatología era el área que más le llamaba la atención y si quería ser el mejor debía soportar todo tipo de situaciones, aun cuando fueran las más aburridas y eternas, estaba comprometido consigo mismo a superar cualquier prueba que se le presentara en el camino para convertirse en uno de los mejores cirujanos de trauma del país.

Terminó de comprobar las constantes del niño con infección estomacal, el cual ya se había dormido debido a la administración de medicamentos por vía intravenosa logrando estabilizarlo. Se dirigió al mesón de administración para terminar de ingresar los datos de sus pacientes cuando su compañera de turno se acercó.

―Una noche tranquila ¿no? ―comentó Sakura Haruno sonriente.

―Hmp ―fue toda su respuesta sin siquiera mirarla, batallando con su Tablet con la que siempre tenía problemas a la hora de utilizar el programa de registro de pacientes que manejaba el hospital.

―Parece que hoy estaremos desocupados ―insistió ella pese al poco interés que demostraba su compañero―. Podríamos ir a la cafetería por un café para conversar un rato ―propuso la médica mirando intensamente al hombre en busca de alguna respuesta.

Neji la ignoró, demasiado concentrado en su expediente, el cual finalmente estaba aceptando el ingreso de datos. No le apetecía aceptar la propuesta de Haruno, quien a pesar de sus constantes negativas a todas las invitaciones que le hacía, seguía insistiendo en el tema. Él sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de su colega, pero no estaba interesado; ella ni siquiera le agradaba.

El incesante sonido de la sirena de una ambulancia evitó que la mujer continuara con sus invitaciones. Ambos reaccionaron de inmediato aproximándose rápidamente a la puerta del lugar a la espera de la llegada del carro de emergencias.

Con su bata desechable ya puesta y calzándose los guantes de látex con maestría, se aproximó a la ambulancia ya estacionada, esperando a que los paramédicos descendieran de ella, sin darle la oportunidad a su colega para arrebatarle aquel paciente.

―Tenten Ama ―informó el primer paramédico que se bajó del carro―. Veintisiete años. Peatón en el lugar de un accidente de tránsito, fue arrastrada junto a su amiga por uno de los automóviles ―la camilla en la cual se encontraba la mujer hizo un sonido chirriante al expandirse las patas―. Sus constantes están estables, presenta diversos hematomas en el cuerpo y una fractura en el brazo derecho ―el auxiliar lo acompañó en el ingreso al recinto hospitalario―. Está consciente y no recuerda si se ha golpeado la cabeza.

Con la ayuda de ambos paramédicos, trasladaron el cuerpo magullado de la mujer a la una de las camillas desocupadas en la sala de emergencia. Ella ahogó un quejido por el movimiento, apretando los ojos y desfigurando su rostro en una mueca de dolor.

―Señorita, soy el doctor Neji Hyūga ―se presentó acercándose con rapidez mientras una de las enfermeras conectaba a la mujer con los aparatos―. Puede decirme su nombre y edad ―pidió mientras levantaba uno de los parpados cerrados para revisar su respuesta visual.

―Tenten… ―pronunció ella con dificultad intentado apartarse de la examinación del médico―. Tenten Ama… tengo veintisiete ―frunció aún más el ceño al no poder apartarse de las manos del médico―. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ―gruñó.

―Revisando tú respuesta visual ―respondió Neji con paciencia―. Puedes decirme qué ocurrió.

La mujer intentó removerse en su lugar, pero sólo consiguió que el dolor aumentara gimiendo débilmente, dejó de resistirse al chequeo e intentó relajarse.

―Íbamos caminando con Temari por la calle… ―contó en un susurro―. Estábamos riéndonos de algo que ella dijo cuando escuchamos un ruido fuerte y después se nos vino ese auto encima… ―forzaba su mente para recordar lo ocurrido―. Intentamos apartarnos… pero no pudimos esquivarlo completamente y nos golpeó…

Neji Hyūga era un hombre profesional, sabía a qué debía atenerse con cada paciente que ingresaba a la sala de urgencia, manteniendo el estricto protocolo de atención y brindar los cuidados necesarios para salvaguardar la salud de los pacientes e intentar mejorar la condición en la que llegaban al lugar, evitando siempre emitir cualquier comentario que no fuese de índole médica. Sin embargo, y aunque siempre intentaba mantener el rigor profesional, aquello no impedía que pudiese percatarse de las características físicas de sus pacientes o incluso tener una apreciación más personal de ellos, lo cual, de alguna forma, siempre ayudaba en la atención que pudiese brindar.

Mientras auscultaba a la mujer, analizó su rostro contraído de dolor; sus parpados cerrados, sus labios apretados, la nariz pequeña con rastros de sangre seca la cual todavía no averiguaba si era producto de algún golpe en aquel lugar o debido a la herida abierta que tenía en la frente. Hasta el momento estaba reaccionando satisfactoriamente a la exploración inicial; su respuesta visual era espontánea y la verbal se orientaba correctamente, además que sus constantes vitales se mantenían dentro de los parámetros normales.

Era atractiva, consideró mientras la evaluaba. Tenía unos bonitos rasgos faciales, unos labios generosos sumamente atrayentes y una figura interesante, pero a aquel pensamiento sólo le dedicó unos instantes para luego volver al rigor estrictamente profesional. Dejó el estetoscopio de lado y se centró en el cuello ortopédico que los paramédicos habían puesto provisoriamente. Con mucho cuidado lo retiró y palpó la zona en busca de alguna anormalidad.

―¿Sientes esto? ―cuestionó mientras hacía presión en un determinado sector.

―Sí ―respondió ella apretando los dientes y los ojos―, pero me duele…

―¿Dónde más te duele? ―preguntó nuevamente, ésta vez revisando la cabeza de la mujer.

―Me duele todo… ―masculló Tenten finalmente abriendo los ojos para observarlo―. ¿Puedes darme algo para…?

La frase quedó inconclusa alertando al médico quien rápidamente centró su atención en su paciente ante la posibilidad que le hubiese ocurrido algo súbito. Se encontró con un par de grandes y hermosos ojos cafés como el chocolate que lo observaban sin parpadear.

―Tenten ―la llamó inclinándose sobre ella para estudiar sus reacciones―. ¿Qué ocurre?

―¿Estoy muerta? ―preguntó de improviso la mujer sorprendiéndolo.

―No ―contestó―. Tuviste un accidente y te encuentras en el hospital ¿No lo recuerdas? ―cuestionó levemente alarmado de la imprevista reacción de su paciente, la cual hasta el momento estaba respondiendo correctamente al chequeo inicial.

―¿Eres médico? ―interrogó mostrándose sorprendida.

―Sí ―afirmó un poco más alarmado. Aquello no estaba bien.

―Eres demasiado hermoso para ser médico ―comentó ella sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

Aquel comentario lo sorprendió y abochornó de igual forma. Nunca antes, en todos sus años de práctica, se había topado con algún paciente que le dijera algo similar. Se alejó por la sorpresa y por unos segundos se mantuvo en silencio sin saber cómo reaccionar adecuada y profesionalmente ante un halago tan descarado. Se quedó prendado de aquella intensa mirada embelesada y algo surgió en su interior casi como un arrebato infantil, pero lo contuvo. Su cerebro objetivo y práctico dedujo que le agradaba la forma en que ella lo miraba. Apartó aquel pensamiento.

―¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió? ―insistió tras un carraspeo, volviendo a su careta de médico, examinando cuidadosamente el brazo provisoriamente vendado de la chica sin querer hacer contacto visual.

―Sí.

―Dímelo ―exigió comprobando superficialmente si el brazo tenía una fractura o un esguince.

―Temari y yo salimos como de costumbre a celebrar mi cumpleaños ―relató la mujer sin apartar sus ojos de los movimientos del médico―. Ya íbamos de regreso cuando un coche se nos vino encima y… ―calló abruptamente llamando nuevamente la atención del hombre―. ¿Y Temari? ―exclamó con preocupación―. ¿Dónde está Temari? ¿Qué le pasó a ella?

Reaccionó rápidamente sosteniéndola por lo hombros para inmovilizarla y evitar alguna posible alteración o accidente imprevisto debido a que todavía no terminaba de evaluarla. Existía la posibilidad de presentarse alguna conmoción cerebral por los movimientos bruscos o una fractura cervical que desencadenara problemas mayores e incluso el empeoramiento de lesiones internas que todavía no diagnosticaba, pero los pacientes generalmente eran tercos y tenían reacciones de ese tipo producto de la conmoción o la porfía.

―Tranquilízate ―ordenó con voz severa asiéndola contra la camilla con un poco más de fuerza―. Tú amiga llegó contigo, también está siendo evaluada ―informó con un poco de amabilidad al ver los ojos angustiados de la chica.

Tenten dejó de removerse ante sus palabras, ocultando a duras penas la nueva oleada de dolor provocada por su impulsiva reacción. Los ojos de aquel médico la transmitían confianza y amparo, asegurándole que todo estaba bien.

Y como si su mejor amiga hubiese presentido su preocupación, se oyó en todo el recinto una voz potente que provenía del otro lado de la cortina que separaba el box en donde la atendían:

―¡¿Qué me estás haciendo?! ―Tenten fue capaz de imaginar la reacción encolerizada de Temari con sólo escuchar su grito―. ¡¿Y qué diablos te hiciste en el cabello?! ¡¿Te quieres parecer a la niñita de Lazy Town?!

Los insultos y maldiciones continuaron, pero gracias a ello Tenten pudo relajarse totalmente, comprobando que, tal como decía su médico, su mejor amiga estaba en perfectas condiciones.

―Temari está bien… ―le comentó a Neji sonriendo―. Aunque creo que enojada por lo que nos pasó o por quién sea que la está atendiendo… ―su sonrisa se volvió más picara―. Supongo que no tiene tanta suerte como yo…

El doctor Hyūga fingió perfectamente que no había escuchado el último comentario, manteniendo siempre su faceta seriamente profesional, detallando en que su paciente era bastante habladora y también muy descarada, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón y por primera vez, aquella no le incomodaba, incluso le provocaban cierta gracia aquellas insinuaciones coquetas.

―Dijiste que estabas celebrando tú cumpleaños… ―comenzó un nuevo interrogatorio fijándose nuevamente en la pantalla que marcaba los latidos del corazón y su presión arterial.

―Sip ―respondió risueña casi como una niña inocente―. ¡Oh! ―exclamó de pronto como si hubiese recordado algo―. Ya no tengo veintisiete… ahora ya son veintiocho…

―¿Ingeriste alcohol? ―cuestionó ignorando el último comentario, ella asintió―. ¿Cuánto?

―Bastante ―respondió ambiguamente―, pero se me quitó toda la borrachera con el golpe ―añadió al verlo fruncir el ceño―. Si estuviera ebria no me dolería tanto…

―Voy a revisarte ―informó con voz grave―. Tengo que quitarte la ropa para ver si tienes alguna herida o lesión oculta ¿está bien?

―Generalmente no me piden permiso para quitarme la ropa ―Neji consideró aquella frase como un consentimiento.

No sabía ni entendía por qué de pronto se sentía un poco nervioso. Siempre que se presentaba algún paciente víctima de algún accidente automovilístico o de otro tipo, debía hacer una revisión minuciosa para descartar cualquier anormalidad que no pudiese apreciar con la primera examinación protocolar, dependiendo de aquella revisión podría emitir la orden para exámenes profundos que desmintieran o corroboraran cualquier hallazgo, pero con aquella chica era diferente; se sentía casi como si cualquier contacto fuese más personal.

Desabotonó con cuidado la blusa verde que ella vestía, encontrándose con un par de generosos senos cubiertos por un llamativo brassier de encaje negro los cuales subían y bajaban lentamente siguiendo el ritmo uniforme de su respiración. Detalló en un hematoma a la altura de su clavícula izquierda y sus dedos se dirigieron a aquella zona para examinarla. Palpó con cuidado sin encontrar nada ninguna anormalidad. Revisó toda la zona superior sin encontrar ninguna fractura o herida, sólo moretones de mayor o menor medida. Deliberadamente se saltó la zona de los senos, aunque por unos segundos se sintió tentado a rozarlos con sus dedos enguantados, hizo caso omiso a aquel poco profesional pensamiento y recriminándose por ello optó por examinar la zona de las costillas. Lo escuchó quejarse pero no levantó la mirada, concentrándose únicamente en percibir alguna fractura sintiendo un grado de alivio al no percibir ningún daño. La zona del abdomen presentaba un hematoma de tamaño considerable que cubría la mitad derecha continuando por debajo de la tela de sus pantalones.

―Esto va a doler ―advirtió antes de aplastar la zona con el grado de fuerza necesaria que le permitiría distinguir alguna anormalidad interna.

Tenten resopló con los dientes apretados producto del dolor que aumentaba con la exploración del médico. Recordaba perfectamente que fue justo aquella parte de su cuerpo la que recibió la mayor parte del golpe en su intento de escapar del descontrolado automóvil que se le venía encima. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por los costados de su rostro sin poder contenerlas. Rogó para que aquello terminara pronto. Las manos del médico se alejaron después de lo que pareció una tortuosa eternidad. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada del hombre quien parecía levemente arrepentido.

―Pronto te daré unos analgésicos que aliviarán el dolor ―consoló con lo que podía considerarse una pequeña sonrisa compasiva.

La chica forzó sus comisuras las cuales se elevaron un poco en una señal de agradecimiento, pese a ello el dolor había aumentado martirizándose con el pensamiento que aquel, sin duda, era el peor cumpleaños de su vida.

Neji se había alejado hasta el límite de la cortina, corriéndola un poco y asomando la cabeza para llamar a una de las enfermeras pidiéndole una dosis inyectable de analgésicos y una bata para pacientes, ofreciéndole así unos instantes para descansar su conmocionado cuerpo.

―Voy a revisar la respuesta motora de tu zona inferior ―notificó al acercarse nuevamente.

Le tomó unos segundos más de lo presupuestado liberar el botón del jean oscuro que ella llevaba, deslizándolo por sus piernas con absoluto cuidado.

―Eres el primer hombre que mi quita los pantalones sin siquiera darme un beso ―bromeó la mujer en un intento de ignorar el impulso punzante que la sacudió entera―. Neji… ―gimió lastimosamente―. Por favor… ―lloraba con ímpetu.

―¿Dónde te duele? ―interrogó alarmado, ni siquiera se molestó por el hecho que ella lo tratara con tanta confianza, pero se preocupó porque no era adecuado que los pacientes lloraran de dolor.

―Mi cadera… ―gimió.

Los ojos de médico se centraron en la zona mencionada. Efectivamente el lugar presentaba una profunda y larga laceración rodeada de sangre coagulada, la cual no notó anteriormente debido a la oscura tela de sus pantalones. Se recriminó mentalmente por aquel descuido y luego de tomar un par de gasas y desinfectante, apartó unos centímetros el elástico de la ropa interior ―a juego con el sostén― que hasta ese momento había estado haciendo presión sobre la herida y que una vez libre volvió a sangrar fluidamente.

Afortunadamente la enfermera a la que antes había llamado apareció con lo solicitado y tras administrar la dosis requerida de analgésicos de manera intravenosa lo ayudó a contener el sangrado y suturar la herida. Neji percibió que las piernas de la mujer reaccionaban a los estímulos, aunque estos fueran producto del dolor, confirmando que respondían correctamente descartando alguna lesión lumbar.

Tenten seguía llorando en silencio, lo cual Neji valoró catalogándola como una mujer fuerte. Al terminar con la última puntada procedió a cubrir la herida con un parche que protegiera los puntos. La escuchó suspirar aliviada y él también se contagió de aquella sensación al saber que ya no era quien aumentaba su padecimiento.

Vestirla con la bata estándar que entregaban a los pacientes con ayuda de la enfermera, le permitió examinar también su espalda, sin encontrar más que hematomas y un par de tatuajes que lo cautivaron haciéndole compañía a otros que cubrían sus brazos y que descubrió al quitarle por completo la prenda superior que ella vestía.

―No encontramos ningún número para contactar en caso de emergencia ―informó la enfermera cuando terminaron de vestirla―. El número que estaba en los registros corresponden a la paciente que ingresó junto a ella…

Neji frunció el ceño preocupado ante la información.

―Tenten ―la llamó con calidez―. Tenten… ―insistió al no recibir respuesta. Ella movió la cabeza dando a entender que lo oía―. Necesitamos el número telefónico de algún familiar o persona que pueda venir a acompañarte…

―No tengo ningún familiar aquí ―contó en un bisbiseo―. Shikamaru… ―nombró tras unos segundos de silencio―. Temari debe haber llamado a Shikamaru…

El médico miró a la enfermera la cual se encogió de hombros dando a entender que desconocía aquella situación. Resopló hastiado antes de dirigirse a la cortina que separaba el lugar con el del costado derecho.

Se encontró con su compañera de turno, quien parecía seguir batallando arduamente con su terca paciente. Sakura se veía a punto de estallar y perder toda la paciencia, al parecer la tal Temari era todo un caso. Neji carraspeó para llamar la atención de su colega, quien rápidamente levantó la cabeza para enfocar sus ojos verdes en él.

―Necesito saber si tu paciente de ha puesto en contacto con alguien llamado Shikamaru ―no fue una pregunta, más bien podría considerarse una orden.

La mujer de cabello rubio que su colega atendía reaccionó ante el nombre, enfocando unos llamativos ojos verdes en él.

―Dijeron que ya lo habían llamado ―informó extrañada, a simple vista parecía un poco menos adolorida que su paciente―. ¿Por qué? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

―No ―dijo rotundo―. Estoy atendiendo a tú amiga y ella mencionó su nombre.

―¡¿Tenten está bien?! ―la mujer llamada Temari intentó levantarse de la camilla, pero Sakura la detuvo con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

―Sí ―fue toda la respuesta entregada antes de desaparecer tras la cortina.

Volvió al lado de la camilla en donde descansaba Tenten quien parecía un poco más aliviada y tranquila.

―Ya lo han llamado ―informó a la enfermera―. Avísame cuando llegue.

La mujer asintió antes de retirarse, corriendo la cortina tras salir del lugar y dejar nuevamente solos al médico y su paciente.

―Tenten ―la nombró creyendo que se había dormido―. ¿Cómo te sientes?

―Duele menos ―respondió sonriendo y él se vio tentado a corresponder el gesto―. ¿Me vas a seguir torturando? Mira que aunque quiero probar el masoquismo contigo estoy empezando a creer que eres un poco sádico…

Neji rio levemente por el comentario de índole claramente sexual. Sabía que su paciente estaba un poco sedada por lo que le habían administrado, pero incluso así seguía encontrando la oportunidad de insinuarse descaradamente con él.

―No me va mucho el masoquismo ―decidió seguirle un poco el juego―, pero puedo consentir que me amarres a la cama si me dejas amarrarte a ti.

―Acepto cualquier cosa con tal de llevarte a mi cama… ―dijo tras reír por la propuesta.

La mujer volvió a sumirse en el silencio y su cuerpo mostró un visible relajo. Neji se dedicó a examinar la herida que tenía su paciente en la frente al borde la su cuero cabelludo.

―¿Tienes novia Neji? ―interrogó Tenten mientras él limpiaba la herida. Por un momento creyó que se había dormido, pero al parecer la chica luchaba con ceder ante los calmantes.

―No ―se limitó a responder.

―Me alegra mucho saberlo ―sonrió ella sin abrir los ojos.

El médico se limitó a negar con la cabeza, manteniendo las comisuras de sus labios elevadas, divertido por el incesante halago y el descarado coqueteo de la mujer. No entendía bien por qué, pero le agradaba que ella se insinuara de esa manera. Incluso si no era correcto sentirse atraído por una paciente, no estaba rompiendo ninguna regla; sólo estaba siguiéndole el juego, manteniendo el recato y la compostura.

―Neji… ―su voz era cada vez más suave, él emitió un sonido inteligible―. ¿Me darás besitos en todo el cuerpo hasta que ya no me duela más?

Oprimió los labios para contener cualquier respuesta o reacción. La idea de besarla entera no le desagradaba en absoluto, sobretodo después de verla casi desnuda. Agradeció que nadie pudiese leer sus pensamientos.

―Quizás hasta use la lengua ―murmuró sin poder contenerse, lo suficientemente despacio para dudar de ser escuchado incluso por su paciente.

No hubo ninguna respuesta por lo que dedujo que Tenten realmente no lo oyó o también podía ser que finalmente fuese derrotada por los medicamentos. Estaba terminado de parchar la herida de la frente cuando la cortina del box de atención fue apartada con desesperación.

―¡Tenten! ―exclamó el hombre que realizó tal intromisión.

Neji lo miró con reproche, pero el sujeto no pareció intimidado, sus ojos oscuros estaban puestos sobre la mujer que yacía en la camilla.

―Shikamaru ―pronunció ella en un suspiro abriendo los ojos y sonriéndole al intruso―. Viniste…

―Temari me envió a ver cómo estabas ―le contó a la chica suavemente mientras tomaba su mano sana―. ¿Cómo se encuentra? ―interrogó el hombre de cabello castaño recogido en una coleta alta mirando ahora al médico.

―Su cuerpo se encuentra conmocionado por el golpe ―informó Neji con entonación profesional―. Presenta una gran cantidad de hematomas producto de lo mismo, pero no he encontrado ninguna lesión interna. Ahora la enviaré para realizar algunos exámenes y descartar cualquier eventualidad ―carraspeó tomando aire―. Suturé una herida en su cadera y podré tratar con mayor profundidad la lesión en su brazo una vez que tenga las radiografías… en resumen se encuentra bastante bien para el tipo de accidente que experimentó ―agregó finalmente al ver el rostro afligido del hombre.

Shikamaru suspiró aliviado luego de procesar toda la información recibida. Su novia también se encontraba a salvo y debía agradecer que todo aquello terminara siendo un gran susto y no tener que lamentarse por alguna fatalidad. Dirigió su mirar hacía su amiga, quien reposaba tranquilamente sobre la camilla, parecía adormecida. Guio su mano hasta la cabeza de la mujer acariciándola con cariño.

―Son una problemáticas ―susurró casi para sí mismo―. Menudo susto me han dado…

Neji observó la acción del hombre, admirando el profundo cariño que expresaba en tal simple gesto. El rostro se le contraía de tal forma que no cabía duda de su preocupación y miedo, los cuales disminuían al corroborar que no había problemas mayores. Siempre se sorprendía de todo lo que podía experimentar el ser humano en unos segundos cuando se trataba de la salud, de la vida o la muerte, del porvenir y de la incertidumbre, principalmente cuando se relacionaban directamente con un ser querido. Supuso que el hombre llamado Shikamaru vivió eternos momentos de angustia sabiendo que tanto su novia como su amiga habían experimentado un accidente y él no estuvo allí para evitarlo. Generalmente los terceros siempre se lamentaban por aquel hecho; el no poder evitarlo, prevenirlo, salvarlos y era allí cuando el instinto protector de Neji o su lado más humano tal vez, le brindaban la fortaleza, el esfuerzo y la decisión de querer ofrecerles tanto a sus pacientes como a los familiares o cercanos de estos, la esperanza de creer que todo iría bien.

―Shika-kun… ―musitó Tenten abriendo un poco los ojos, sonrió forzadamente―. Neji dijo que me daría besitos en todo el cuerpo para que no me doliera más…

El chico frunció el ceño sin entender a qué se refería su amiga, levantó la vista para mirar al médico quien a simple vista se mostraba abochornado. Neji negó levemente con la cabeza, intentado hacerle entender al otro hombre presente en el reducido espacio que la mujer estaba desvariando.

―La medicina le hace decir incoherencias ―comentó intentando desviar el tema.

Shikamaru sonrió divertido por toda la situación antes de decir: ―Tenten siempre es un tantito desvergonzada cuando alguien le gusta…

El doctor Hyūga contuvo el deseo de replicar que ya se había dado cuenta; era mejor mantener la compostura y no dejar en evidencia que su paciente se le había insinuado descaradamente desde que llegó y que a él no le molestó en lo más mínimo e incluso le siguió la corriente. No era bueno para su reputación demostrar que por unos instantes ignoró el protocolo médico, así también como sus propias reglas, sólo por sentirse sumamente atraído por su paciente.

Apareció entonces la enfermera que lo había apoyado durante esa jornada en compañía de otro hombre vestido con el uniforme típico que distinguía a los radiólogos, preparando a la paciente para conducirla a la sala de exámenes y realizar los solicitados por el médico.

―Neji… ―vociferó Tenten al tiempo que se la llevaran. Su mano se aferró con fuerza a la bata del doctor―. ¿Estarás aquí cuando regreso? ―parecía asustada ante la expectativa de no verlo más.

―Sí ―respondió él con voz suave, inclinándose sobre el cuerpo de ella evitando oídos indiscretos―. Te estaré esperando…

La mujer sonrió dulcemente antes de liberar su agarre.

El médico platicó durante unos minutos más con Shikamaru, ofreciéndole la oportunidad de ir a la sala de espera hasta que los exámenes estuviesen listos y pudiese entregar un diagnóstico completo de Tenten. El hombre se negó, argumentando que quería estar con Temari incluso cuando ésta ya estaba dormida, sólo para comprobar que seguía respirando. Neji asintió y tras un intercambio de información con su colega que atendía a la novia del compungido joven, le informó que en unas cuantas horas su novia sería dada de alta ya que no había ninguna razón para hospitalizarla, añadiendo que si todo salía bien, Tenten también sería enviada a casa. Shikamaru le agradeció y se fue a sentar junto a la camilla de la rubia la cual dormía plácidamente.

La llegada de nuevos pacientes lo entretuvo hasta que los exámenes de Tenten estuvieron listos. Una vez en sus manos y analizándolos profundamente, el alivio lo invadió al comprobar que tanto el escáner como la tomografía no arrojaban ninguna anormalidad, mientras que la radiografía señalaba una fractura leve en su brazo, lo cual corregiría con un yeso provisorio.

No supo por qué, pero la posibilidad de verla nuevamente debido a aquello, lo alegraba.

Su paciente ya estaba en el box de atención cuando él ingresó nuevamente, yacía profundamente dormida producto de los medicamentos que seguían entrando a su sistema mediante goteo. Se dedicó unos instantes a observarla descansar tan tranquila y lejana al incesante padecimiento que experimentó aquella noche. Con sumo cuidado y dedicación se encargó de enyesar y vendar el brazo lastimado, declinando la oferta de una de las enfermeras cuando se ofreció a hacerlo ella misma. Él quería hacerlo para asegurarse que estaría bien hecho y también porque le entregaba unos minutos más para velar por su cuidado.

El amanecer se presentó en la sala de emergencias del hospital general de Konoha, sorprendiéndolos a todos por su tardía y por la pereza con la que parecía llegar. Después de una noche tranquila, todo el personal parecía impresionado porque el sol había tardado tanto en aparecer, principalmente cuando la noche transcurría en apenas un parpadeo.

Aun cuando no había sido una jornada exhaustiva, el cuerpo de Neji comenzaba a dar indicios de cansancio, anhelando que pronto el turno terminara y pudiese tener unas considerables horas de sueño. Las necesitaba.

Tanto Tenten como Temari despertaron cerca de las nueve de la mañana, todavía un poco adoloridas y sedadas, pero ya con la opción de ir a descansar a sus respectivas casas con un pronóstico favorecedor después de un accidente que pudo resultar fatal y que por obra del destino, casualidad o simple suerte, no provocó más daño que unos cuantos moretones y heridas superficiales.

Tal como lo prometió, Neji estuvo presente cuando Tenten comenzó a reaccionar de su descanso. Entre parpadeos confusos e instantes de recordar lo acontecido, la mujer sonrió al verlo junto a ella, regocijándose por el semblante relajado y las comisuras levemente elevadas del hombre, quien la miraba con tanta intensidad que provocó una placentera voltereta en su estómago.

―¿Me darás un beso de buenos días? ―susurró con voz ronca sin dejar de sonreír y mirarlo por entre sus pestañas.

Aquel médico le atraía de sobremanera y cuando la primera vez creyó que era sólo un sueño o un alucinación producto del accidente, pero al comprobar que no estaba volviéndose loca y que él realmente estaba ahí para atenderla la llenó de gozo. Era hermoso, por lo que no perdió el tiempo emitiendo comentarios jocosos que no dejaran en duda su interés. Si continuó con aquello fue porque él no demostró en ningún momento molestia o le puso un alto a sus palabras, más bien todo lo contario; le siguió el juego, pero cuando lanzó aquel último comentario tras despertar, fue únicamente a modo de broma, no esperó jamás que Neji se inclinara sobre ella y juntara sus labios con los suyos en una caricia suave, casi un roce, que despertaba todos sus instintos los cuales deseaban más. Duró escasos segundos, tan poco que creyó que realmente fue un sueño.

―Ya puedes irte ―informó él recobrando la compostura y volviendo a su tono profesional―. Aquí tengo los papeles de alta y una receta para analgésicos que te ayudarán los próximos días… ―la alegría de Tenten se desinfló como un globo borrando también su sonrisa―. Tuve que escayolar tu brazo, pero sólo será durante unos días… debes volver para retirarlo la próxima semana.

Se miraron fijamente durante largos segundos, la mujer quiso decir algo más, pero ahora él tenía una máscara impenetrable cubriéndole el rostro, lo cual le hacía creer que aquel joven médico ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir tolerando sus insinuaciones. Aquel beso se le hacía cada vez más irreal.

―Nos vemos pronto Tenten ―fue su fría despedida antes de girarse y desaparecer tras la cortina.

Con ayuda de una enfermera logró vestirse nuevamente con su propia ropa, aunque a medida que pasaba el tiempo y la probabilidad de no verlo nunca más se acercaba, su tristeza iba en aumento y no entendía bien por qué. Ni siquiera lo conocía, no sabía más de él que su nombre y profesión, pero aun así él le gustaba y no quería dejar pasar la posibilidad de conocerlo un poco más, pero parecía que él no estaba interesado y que sólo se mostró solícito y piadoso debido a la forma en que se conocieron y su estado delicado.

Se reunió con Temari minutos después, la cual también había sido dada de alta y sólo una herida en su mejilla y su tambaleante caminar demostraban que había sufrido un accidente. Ambas se observaron de pies a cabeza, analizando el estado en el que se encontraban y luego, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, sonrieron aliviadas. Shikamaru las condenó por ser una problemáticas y guiándolas luego hasta la salida.

Instintivamente buscó con la cabeza al atractivo hombre que la atendió durante aquella noche, encontrando su amplia espalda junto al mesón de recepción, parecía concentrado en algo y por más intensidad que puso, él nunca se giró a verla. Decepcionada soltó un suspiro resignado, siguiendo a sus amigos camino al automóvil que la llevaría hasta su casa.

―Finalmente el turno ha terminado ―anunció la molesta voz de su compañera junto a él.

Neji no respondió, se limitó a checar su reloj y corroborar las palabras de su colega. Tal como ella decía, su turno había terminado. Viró entonces el cuerpo, alcanzando a divisar un segundo la espalda de la que hasta minutos atrás fue su paciente. Tenten se iba, no la vería otra vez y aunque intentó ser profesional y huir de ella luego de su arrebato incontrolable al besarla, no podía, no quería, dejar pasar la posibilidad de conocerla.

Era la primera vez que se sentía tan atraído por una mujer a primera vista.

―Sí, ya no estamos trabajando ―dijo rápidamente, una respuesta al aire, más para sí que para su colega.

No le otorgó a la mujer la posibilidad de empezar una conversación, quitándose la bata como manera de comprobar que ya no estaba en su faceta de médico, corrió hasta la salida.

―Tenten ―llamó fuertemente para detenerla.

La aludida, quien cojeaba y caminaba lentamente se detuvo, volteando lentamente mostrándose sumamente sorprendida. Neji inspiró profundamente antes de comenzar a caminar disminuyendo así la distancia que los separaba.

―Estaba pensando que… ―comenzó mirando fijamente aquellos grandes y brillantes ojos―, quizás quisieras darme tú número de teléfono… ya sabes… por si necesitas algo… o te sientes mal… ―una sonrisa sugerente embelleció su semblante.

Tenten apretó los labios para no reír, pero no logró ocultar la sonrisa radiante que iluminó su rostro. Sin cuestionamientos dictó su número de contacto, observando atenta cómo él lo registraba en sus contactos con su nombre. No necesitaron palabras, ella dejó escapar una risa traviesa antes de hacer un movimiento gracioso con su nariz, una inclinación de cabeza y retomar su camino.

Neji se quedó observándola, jugueteando intranquilo con su teléfono móvil en la mano hasta que, sin poder resistirlo, lo desbloqueó y presionó la opción de llamar al contacto recién guardado.

―¿Neji? ―se escuchó tímidamente desde el otro lado de la línea.

Aunque los separaban varios metros, Tenten se había girado nuevamente y se miraban a la distancia.

―Quería asegurarme de haberlo digitado correctamente… ―guardó unos segundos de silencio meditando sus próximas palabras―. No imaginas lo mucho que deseo darte besitos por todo el cuerpo…

Se escuchó un jadeo del otro lado y luego una risa divertida. Pudo apreciar que ella se giraba enfrentando a su amigo y luego todo contacto visual se perdió cuando se montó en el vehículo.

―Pronto nos daremos todos los besitos que queramos ―afirmó la voz femenina convencida antes de terminar con la llamada.

Neji sonrió viendo el vehículo alejarse, después de todo no había sido para nada una noche aburrida.

*.*.*.*

*.*.*

*.*

Como siempre, a última hora.

Bueno, con esta historia terminamos la primera semana del mes NejiTenten... simplemente ha sido toda una aventura, pero estoy tan emocionada de participar de esta actividad que con esmero organizamos, que aunque me demoré alcancé a cumplir.

No es ni por asomo mi mejor trabajo, me costó bastante ya que es un tema que desconocía completamente y... bueno, simplemente no sé nada de medicina, hice unas averiguaciones básicas y traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Tengan eso en cuenta para que no me lapiden.

En fin, prometo intentar hacerlo mejor en mi próximo tema.

¿Reviews?


End file.
